Unfaithful
by xXx.LovelyYellow.xXx
Summary: Iris thought Satoshi was completly faithful until Dento put thoughts into the poor girl's head. Now Iris is super suspicoius of the boy. But does she have a reason to be? Yeah about four, three of them including his old travling companions. SatoAiri Mentioned SatoKasu, SatoHika, and SatoHaru if you squint real hard!


Satoshi? Unfaithful? Ha!

* * *

Satoshi- 14

Iris-13

Dento-17

"Are you ever suspicious of Satoshi," Dento asked his violet haired friend about her boyfriend of six months.

"No, why would I be suspicious of that kid," she asked unable to figure out any reason for her to be suspicious of the seemingly faithful raven headed boy.

"Well it's just that his taste is always unusually sweet and happy which is quite unnatural," Dento explained, "To me its weird how a boy can only have one girlfriend and be super happy, plus he is always on the phone with those three girls."

Iris scrunched up her nose; she never considered the possibility of Satoshi being with another girl.

"You see what you did Dent, I'm all suspicious now, and it's never good to have a suspicious girlfriend," she whined.

"Sorry, goodnight Iris," Dento said before leaving the campfire and heading to the tent that was positioned in between Satoshi's and Iris's tents. Satoshi had left the campfire and went to sleep right after the hardy dinner, Dento had prepared for the three of them. Iris stood up from the log she had been sitting on and headed to the tent she shared with her baby Kibago.

She unzipped the tent flaps and crouched in. She zipped up the tent and turned back towards her sleeping Pokémon. She lay down next to the green dragon type and tried to fall asleep, which sure didn't come easily.

The words of the 'wise' and older Dento kept repeating in her head.

_To me its weird how a boy can only have one girlfriend and be super happy, plus he is always on the phone with those three girls. _Curiosity filled the young trainer as the words went through her head. Actually the more she thought of his words the more jealous and angry she felt.

…

The flap of Iris's tent was opened by a certain raven, hat wearing boy causing sunlight to pour into the dark tent. Satoshi shook his girlfriend to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open to his grinning face. She frowned.

_Dento's right he is always so happy_, she thought.

"Good morning Iry," he greeted in his usual happy-go-lucky voice, using his nickname for her.

"Morning," she said covering her mouth. She didn't like that she slept in and Satoshi had to wake her up, since she hated people seeing her in the morning. Her hair was always messy and she looked just horrible.

"It's kind of weird how I had to wake you up instead of the other way around," he said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Yeah, whatever Satoshi," she said shooing him out of the tent, so that she could get ready for the day.

…

45 Minutes Later

Satoshi, Iris, and Dento sat at a table in the famous Waffle House that they had spotted while walking out of the forest.

Satoshi as usual was stuffing his face in the big waffles, but Iris just stared back and forth from her waffles to Satoshi.

"Are you going to eat your waffles," he asked looking up at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and pushed the plate of untouched waffles towards his end of the table.

"Iris, why aren't you eating, it's no good for a growing girl to skip meals, especially the most important meal of the day," Dento stated as Satoshi began to stuff his face in Iris's waffles.

"Shut up Dento and stop acting like my mother," Iris snapped, standing from the table and stomping out of the restaurant.

"What was that all about," asked Satoshi his older green eyed friend. Dento shrugged, though he had an idea of what was up with her in his head. Satoshi stuffed the last piece of waffle into his mouth before running outside to see what was up with his grumpy girlfriend. Once he made it outside he noticed Iris sitting on a bench, grumbling something that he could not here to herself.

He jogged over and plopped down on the wooden bench next to her. He looked straight at her; she was pouting and crossing her arms for a reason unknown to him.

"What's wrong Iry," he asked, using the cute little nickname that usually would cheer her up when she was mad or sad, but sometimes it annoyed the hell out of her. Iris looked straight into his chocolaty brown eyes with her own.

"Do you have any other girlfriends," she asked. She really hoped for him to say something along the lines of "Hell No" but sadly that was not what came from his sticky lips.

"Yeah, there's Misty, May, Dawn and some others but if I named them all it would take forever," he said smiling. Iris could feel anger boil up inside of her with every girl he named. She stood up, stomped on his foot, and stomped off in the direction of the forest.

He bit his lip thinking maybe he answered wrong or something. He was really confused, and hurt. Well his foot hurt anyway. He stood up and followed the angry wild child into the forest, thinking of what could've upset her so much.

…

Iris sat in a big 'comfortable' tree, tears streaming down her face.

"That stupid jerk," she muttered, wiping away the tears from her face. She hated crying it made her feel girly and weak.

Satoshi stood at the trunk of the tree looking up at his crying girlfriend. On the way he had finally figured out what he had said was wrong and that he had completely misunderstood her like she misunderstood him. He felt very bad for making her cry, he hated to see or even know someone was crying because of him. He would never cheat on Iris, he loved her too much to even think of doing such a thing.

"Iris, you know when you said girlfriend I seriously thought you meant friends that were girls not girlfriend like I hope you still are to me," Satoshi explained, "I would never cheat on you I swear to Arceus." Iris shook her head and chuckled a bit before jumping down from the tree and landing in front of him. She could tell that he was telling the truth by his voice. She could always tell when he was lying and telling the truth. She was sure glad that he was using his truthful voice; she didn't want to lose him.

"You're an idiot," she told him, smiling a bit.

"I know," he said.

"But your my idiot," she said pulling him into a hug. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Eww, your lips are sticky," she whined. She began running back to the restaurant, Satoshi chasing her and making kissy faces.

* * *

**Well this was in a series of oneshots till my lil brother messed with my laptop and deleted the strory (so gonna hunt that boy down) so I'm gonna be lazy and just post all of them by themselves!**

**I like doing it in indavisuals anyways... :P**

**R&R I want to know what y'all think**


End file.
